


福乡与花（11）

by cabbage123



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbage123/pseuds/cabbage123





	福乡与花（11）

1823年7月，荒废多时的奥兰尼治花园终于修缮完毕。女王便带着Johnny与Thomas前去花园避暑。奥兰尼治花园修建于Johnny祖父保罗一世时代，占地107公顷，风景秀美，布局精巧。只是因为某些原因一直处未曾受到重视。那里树木葱茂、湖光怡人，比起喧嚣拥挤的首都来说，不失为一个宁静又方便的好去处。

Thomas喜欢花园，沿着宫殿前的花园向西走，便会看到一片宽广沉静的湖水，湖水中垂着苍翠、碧蓝、洁白、浅绿、砖红的影子，浮着长颈的天鹅和绿头水鸭，湖畔立着高大茂密的树木，和树木掩映下的教堂、亭苑、雕像以及保罗时代的木制别墅。年轻的国王有着旺盛的精力和热情，不愿意拘束在用一条长廊连缀的宫廷里，每天清晨或是傍晚，他总会催促Johnny同他一起绕着湖边散步。那是独属于两个人的消遣活动，他们总是不喜欢有太多人跟在他们的身后。

有一天下午，屋外的阳光正好，可空气却闷热异常。Thomas躲在屋子里读了会儿书便开始感觉有些无聊。正巧Johnny刚刚结束了同女王的谈话，两个人便向往常那样朝湖边去了。

纵使有高大的橡树和枞树做遮挡，四周也没有变得凉爽起来。两个人走了一会儿便坐在大理石长椅上休息。长椅四周盛开着桃金娘，纤细的花枝几乎被绛红色和淡粉色的花朵压弯，在一片片狭长的绿叶间，竟没有一朵花是含苞未放的。Johnny折了一枝花递给了Thomas，正巧他们面前停下了一只抱着野浆果的松鼠，Thomas就用那支桃金娘去逗松鼠，但小家伙一点儿也不领情，它呆呆地看了一眼Thomas，仿佛是惧怕于他的权威，突然扔下浆果飞快地逃跑了。

Thomas笑弯了眼睛，他问Johnny，我看起来是不是很可怕？

“是啊。”Johnny一本正经地点点头，“我每天都要被你吓死了。”

Thomas转着手里的桃金娘，不解地问：“我什么时候吓到你了？”

“每天晚上你都会说梦话，而且是在我快要睡着却还没睡着的时候说。我的陛下，你白天哪有那么多不能诉之于口的烦闷与委屈，非要等到在梦里才能一吐衷肠？”

“那你倒是说说看，我每天晚上都会说什么？”

“都是些断断续续的呓语，我大部分都不记得了。可有一天，你一直在睡梦中喊一个男人的名字，而那个男人……不是我。”

Thomas被Johnny看得有些心慌，他迟疑地问：“我叫的那个名字，是谁？”

Johnny靠近了Thomas，怀疑的目光毫不避讳地落在了他的脸上，直到Thomas在他的逼视下委屈地睁大了那双杏核眼，他才突然笑了出来，“是沃加诺伊啊，你们神话里的那个水鬼。那天你做了好久的噩梦，嘴里一直念叨着‘别吃我’，我被你吵得怎么也睡不着觉，只好试着叫醒你，可你却只醒了一会儿，哽咽了几声就又抱着我睡着了。第二天你就什么都不记得了。”

Thomas尴尬又恼怒地转过脑袋，小声嘟囔道：“我不记得了。”

“那就忘了吧。”Johnny说，“反正也只不过是一个噩梦。”

过了一会儿，刚刚还晴朗明媚的天空突然乌云密布，几丝雨滴过后便是一场猝不及防的暴雨。Johnny和Thomas毫无准备，顷刻间被浇了个透。回宫殿的路途太远，他们只好跑到湖边的一栋小别墅中避雨。

那栋别墅只有两层，面积不大，有一个年迈的老头在那里看守。老头看到两个人也吃了一惊，他将他们请进了位于一楼的卧室，便上楼在更衣室中寻寻找找，过了一会儿，老头回来了，手里还捧着一件睡衣和一件衬衫，他说奥兰尼治刚刚修缮完毕，这座别墅因为长久无人居住，所以准备并不是那么充足，他找遍了更衣室也只找到了这两件衣服可供替换。

房间里有些冷，而两个人正好又淋了雨。于是Johnny问：“这里能生火吗？”

老头为难地解释说：“这座别墅是保罗一世为避暑而修建的，保罗一世怕热，所以壁炉只不过是一个装饰，并不能真的生火。”

“那能帮我们烧一壶热茶吗？”Thomas问。

老头答应着退了出去。只留下Thomas和Johnny两个人在屋子里擦着头发。Thomas把湿衣服脱了下来，换上了那件白色的睡衣，而Johnny则打算穿那件衬衫，可他很快便发现，那件衬衫对他来说太小了，他根本穿不上。

Thomas无奈地笑了起来，他催促Johnny，“那你快去床上躺着吧，还好这里还有被子和枕头。”

过了一会儿，老头为两个人带来了热茶。Thomas倒了一杯，跑回床上递给了Johnny，他也觉得身上凉凉的不舒服，只有两个人靠在一起的时候才会好一点。Johnny接过茶杯，才喝了一口就嚷着好烫好烫，Thomas忍不住笑出了声，一边轻轻吹着茶水一边说：“知道烫还不慢点喝。”

Johnny喝了一半，而Thomas则喝了剩下的另一半。Thomas把杯子放回了桌子上，他问Johnny，还想喝点吗？

Johnny摇了摇头，对他说：“快回来。”

Thomas瑟缩地摸了摸自己的肩膀，迫不及待地躺回了床上。他靠在Johnny的怀里，脑袋枕在了他的肩膀上。过了一会儿，两个人身体渐渐开始回暖，可是雨势却丝毫没有减缓的迹象。

Thomas觉得有点无聊了，他问Johnny：“你说这里会不会有钢琴啊。”

“这里怎么会有钢琴？”

“那会有象棋吗？”

“我看也不会。”

“那书呢？会有书吗？”

“你怎么了？”Johnny有点生气地问，“怎么想要起这些东西了？”

“我无聊。”Thomas闷闷地说，“我们总不会在这里待一天吧。”

“有我在怎么会无聊呢？”Johnny反问他，“有我在还要什么象棋。”

Thomas笑了起来，他扳过Johnny的脸，凑上去讨好地亲了亲他的嘴角和鼻尖。Johnny被他羽毛一样的吻撩得心猿意马，好像小提琴颤动的弓弦一样在心中激荡着一丝又一丝的回音。他握住Thomas的肩膀，更绵长、更热烈地吻了回去，把他的嘴唇吻得像是刚刚洒过水珠的石榴或是覆盆子，Thomas轻轻地抚摸着他的肩膀，低声问他：“我没有一次在梦里叫过你的名字吗？其实我梦到的最多的就是你……”

Johnny捧着Thomas圆润的脸颊，孩子气地揉了两下，他一边用嘴唇黏糊糊地蹭着Thomas的耳朵和颈侧，一边含糊地问：“你都梦到我什么了？”

Thomas被蹭得痒痒的，他发出了一声软绵绵的鼻音，亲不自禁地吻了回去，他说：“我经常梦到你像刚刚那样吻我。”

Johnny转了下眼睛，恶意地咬了一口他的耳朵。“还有呢？”他问。

Thomas羞涩地侧过头，嘴角绵延出一段甜美的曲线，指尖沿着Johnny的胸口缓缓滑动。他无声地邀请Johnny靠近他，含住他那双正在微笑的嘴唇，一遍又一遍地描摹着那弓弦般的形状，他需要被无所顾忌地拥抱、抚摸、直到皮肤上被Johnny压出淤痕或是红印，他不需要温柔对待或是小心呵护，因为Johnny的爱便是能让他迷醉的酒，他需要Johnny占有他，逼迫他发出痛苦或甜蜜的喘息或是呻吟，眼角留下泪水，他需要这一切，因为Johnny是唯一一个能摘下他的王冠，并丢在一旁的那个人。

就在Johnny扯掉了他的睡袍，握住他的手腕压在枕畔时，他突然语调沙哑地说：“这次直接进来吧。”

Johnny的目光沉了下来，神色的瞳孔像一道慑人的光一样把Thomas钉在了床上。好像在怀疑Thomas究竟知不知道他提出的是什么样的请求。

“我长大了。”Thomas解释说，“而且我不喜欢总是那样。”他温柔而虔诚地亲吻了Johnny的手臂，就像布里塞伊斯亲吻阿基里斯的剑鞘。他感到那只握住他的手加大了力道，将他的手腕死死地钳固在手中，好像那是一支能随时随地被捏断的芦苇。

紧接着，他得偿所愿地得到了更凶狠而火热的亲吻，那双火焰一样的唇从喉结一路吻到了锁骨，舌尖滑过那个性感优美的部分，在他的胸口打起了转。那两个小巧的凸起在挑逗下变得敏感而坚硬，泛着旖旎的水光。Thomas被吻得失去了理智，他像是被浸泡在酒精里一样，每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着火焰一样的欲望。Thomas晕晕糊糊地抚摸着Johnny的手臂和肩膀，难耐地弓起腰渴望着与他贴合的更近，又用膝盖有一搭没一搭地磨蹭着Johnny双腿间那个火热而硬挺的部位，用呻吟催促着更为灼热而深刻的烙印。

Johnny的手掌从Thomas的腰际一路滑至大腿，手指最后没入他臀缝间那个隐秘的入口，生涩地做着必不可少的准备。他的嘴唇贴着Thomas的髋骨来到了大腿内侧，仿佛在用这种方式提醒着Thomas的放松，这样亲昵而温柔的缠绵塑造了一个荒唐的假象，让Thomas以为接下来的一切就像接吻和爱抚一样轻松而简单。直到Johnny真正进入了他，让他毫无防备地因疼痛而咬得嘴唇发白，他才发现原来他做不到像他想象的那样从容。

Johnny刚开始进入的很慢，他凑到Thomas耳际，舔着他的耳垂问他感觉怎么样。

“很疼，又有些胀。”他颤声说，接着，他又问Johnny，你感觉怎么样？

“有些紧，但很舒服。”Johnny压抑着低喘回答他。

他亲吻着Thomas颈侧那个并不彻底的标记，安抚地轻轻咬着那个地方，在那里留下了足以印入血管的热度，深沉的蓝眼睛里好像映入了火光，“没事的。”他一声又一声地安慰Thomas，“放松点。”

Johnny抱紧了Thomas，开始一下又一下地顶撞起来。刚开始，这些撞击克制而缓慢，刻意引导着Thomas适应着他的节奏和力量，而与之相伴而生的快感好像是汩汩温热的溪流，一点点地涌入Thomas体内的最深处。Thomas难以自持地呻吟出声，额头抵上了Johnny的肩膀。他所特有的那种杏仁和麝香混合的甜香带着欲望的热度浸透了卧室的每一个角落，这种感觉就像是他小时候有一次喝醉了酒，不顾礼节地坐在卧室的阳台上吵闹着要看星星，他被放纵和自由淹没了理智，血液变成了酒精在血管里流淌，Thomas因为快感微笑了起来，情不自禁地挺动着腰肢配合着Johnny的动作，贪婪地搂住了他的肩膀。

Thomas的主动似乎击碎了某个辛苦维持的假面，一切变得不受控制起来。Johnny的冲撞开始变得凶狠而野蛮，露出了他渴望得到满足的急切。Thomas被握紧了腰，一下又一下被撞进了羽绒垫子里，他像是溺水的人一样大口喘息着，甚至在不自觉想要把那个身上寻求快感地人推开。Johnny太讨厌了，Thomas没头没脑地想，他是这个世界上最讨厌的人。

Johnny感到了Thomas的反抗，干脆摁住他的肩膀将他死死地固定在了床上，难以遏制的快感激发了他的本能和最原始的欲望。即使Thomas是国王，即使他再怎么高贵、可爱、软弱又深情，他就是想毫无保留地占有他，在这样隐秘而孤独的地方，在其他人都看不到的角落里，逼迫他为自己流泪呻吟，又为了自己而着迷。他简直没法想象自己竟然忍耐了这么久才等来了这一刻，但越是美好的事物就越值得等待，而Thomas值得他用一生等待。

Thomas被放大了无数倍的快感包裹着朝着那片顶峰不断地迈进，他早就忘了自己到底是在什么时候起适应了这种蛮不讲理的征服，又是在什么时候忘记了疼痛和被剥夺了主动权的不忿。他只是想要自己更加舒服，便理所当然地要求Johnny按照他喜欢的那样把他搂进怀里，亲吻他的嘴唇和额头。被爱和被需要的双重快乐让Thomas入了迷，他眨了眨眼睛，泪水难以控制的涌了出来，又被Johnny一一吻去。在越来越快的顶弄和心跳声中，Thomas像是难以承受一样闭上了眼睛。Johnny将手指插入他柔软的卷发里，最后吻上了他的额头。

在两个人同时抵达高潮之后，Johnny躺在Thomas的身边休息，Thomas轻轻挪动了一下有些发酸的腰，泛红的眼角还泛着泪光，他瞥了一眼得到了一切并因此无比满足的Johnny，突然不轻不重地咬了一口他的肩膀，又笑着像小动物一样蹭进他的怀里。Thomas很喜欢Johnny用手臂揽住他的后背和腰，将两个人的体温融成同一种热度。他蹭着Johnny的下巴闭着眼睛休息了一会儿， 突然对他说：“我想喝水。”

Johnny不舍地搂紧了Thomas，又在他的脸颊上吻了吻，才慢吞吞地下床去帮他倒水。茶水已经变得有些凉了，可Thomas并不介意，他一口气喝了一整杯，望着窗外对Johnny说：“天放晴了。”

“但我们的衣服还没干啊。”Johnny抱着Thomas，不依不饶地吻着他圆润的肩膀，伸出一只手去摸Thomas的大腿和膝弯。Thomas浅浅地嗯了一声，转头凑过去吻Johnny的嘴唇，就在他们再一次吻到难舍难分的时候。门外突然响起了王宫亲卫队队长的声音。

“陛下，殿下，我们带来了替换的衣服，女王命令我们快些找您们回去，她有事要同您们商量。”

两个人对视了一眼，露出了一副被打扰的不悦。Thomas找到被扔在一边的睡袍穿了上去，才对门外的那个人说：“进来吧。”

然而，门外不是一个人，也不是两个人，而是一队人。他们若无其事地朝Thomas和Johnny问好，镇定的语调下隐隐透着一丝乔张做致的平静。Thomas望了那些侍卫们几秒，突然明白了什么。

据队长说，刚开始下雨的时候他们就立刻兵分两路寻找Thomas和Johnny，但是整个行宫花园太大，殿阁太多，他们要找到两个大活人还是费了些时间，还好他们人多，又幸运，最终还是很快找到了他们。

Thomas尴尬地红了脸，在所有人退出去的时候。他一边笨拙地系着扣子，一边问Johnny，“你说他们是什么时候找到我们的？”

“我怎么知道。”Johnny无所谓地走到他面前，帮他整理着领口、和袖口的蕾丝，最后捏了捏他圆圆的脸颊，笑着用额头抵上了他的额头，“陛下仁慈，想必不会怪罪莽撞的侍卫们。”，他捏住Thomas的下巴，玩笑般地贴着他的嘴唇吻了一会儿，戏谑地对他说：“可如果你还是感觉很不好意思，那就责怪这场毫无预兆、又傲慢无礼的大雨吧。”


End file.
